


Avengers Christmas Party

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Autistic Peter Parker, Christmas Party, Just the mention, M/M, Meltdown, Peter is always autistic, Sensory Overload, at least kinda implied, fight me, the author is autistic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: The party was already in full swing by the time Peter had arrived.Tony promised him it would be low key. Only the team and their respective plus-ones, plus maybe a couple others that helped them. Shield agents. But that was it. Not too crowded, therefore not too rowdy. Right?Wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 44





	Avengers Christmas Party

The party was already in full swing by the time Peter had arrived.

Tony promised him it would be low key. Only the team and their respective plus-ones, plus maybe a couple others that helped them. Shield agents. But that was it. Not too crowded, therefore not too rowdy. Right?

Wrong.

Peter instantly zeroed in on his boyfriend, making his way over to him. But Tony was fully engaged in arm wrestling with Hill.

Once he lost, he finally looked up and noticed his partner. He grinned. “Hey, honey. I’ve glad you made it!”

The younger man smiled a little. “I wouldn’t miss it. This is only my first time, after all. Exciting.” He looked around.

Tony stood up, grabbing his arm gently and kissing his cheek. “Here, let’s go get you a drink.”

“I’m not twenty one, Tones,” Peter pointed out, frowning.

“I’m sure there’s something without the grownup juice, don’t worry,” he teased.

Peter sighed heavily, following him.

Of course, the area near the bar had loud booming music and an equally booming god of thunder.

“Man of Spiders!” Thor greeted, clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Peter tried not to wince from the loud voice. “Hey, Mr. Thor, sir. N-nice party.”

“It is quite nice!”

Tony grabbed Peter’s arm again. “Back off, pointbreak. This one’s mine,” he joked. “And we’re just looking for a drink.”

Yes, a drink. Peter’s churning stomach could use some water. Maybe something fizzy.

He stood at the bar, unfocused and dizzy as Tony grabbed him a drink. It had barely been a few minutes and all the noise and lights were already getting to him.

It felt pathetic.

He practically snatched the drink from Tony, gulping down the carbonated water in hopes that it would do anything to calm his stomach.

“I guess someone was thirsty,” his partner commented, amused.

“Just- yes. Thirsty.” Peter started walking to another room, somewhere away from the people. He knew it would be quiet so that he could have a break.

But Tony grabbed his arm. “Hey, don’t just wander off. We’re here to socialize and have fun, yeah?”

“I just need a moment, it’s too-“

“What? You just got here, don’t be like this.”

Peter bristled. “Don’t be like what? Tony, I just need a moment to calm down.”

“You just got here. Why are you so worked up? Why did you even come?”

“I wish I didn’t!” The younger man was definitely near a sensory overload and close to a meltdown as well. It just wasn’t the best combination and he should have known a party would have been a trigger.

They were silent for a moment as Peter calmed down, breathing hard.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said softly. “I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry. You can have a moment. Of course you can. Or I can take you home if that’s what you want.”

Peter didn’t answer, eyes on the ground.

“Okay....” the older man murmured after the silence, looking to the doorway they had been standing in. “Look. Mistletoe.”

The younger man glanced up, a small smile tugging at his lips despite himself. He wanted to stay mad. He didn’t want to give in to his boyfriend clearly just changing the subject. “Oh. Huh.”

But he knew he couldn’t stay mad at Tony. Not really. So he pulled him in, kissing him gently.

Maybe the party wasn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
